


👑Princess Evie👑

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Evie is secretly excited to go to Auradon Prep in hopes of finding a perfect prince. She soon realizes that she is much more than a pretty face, and there's more to life than being the fairest of them all. Armed with her mother's Magic Mirror, she uses it to help her villainous peers carry out their parents' evil plan. At the end of Descendants 2, Evie also wields some political through her recent nomination as a royal adviser by King Ben.
Kudos: 1





	👑Princess Evie👑

Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything! She is Mal's best friend.

Evie was sewing new outfits for her, Mal and Uma in her mini castle while making the outfits she took a break got up sang and dance to "One Kiss" after she would continue to finish making the new outfits then after she would go shopping for more material then start to cook dinner for them and hope they like it.

After she sang and danced she finished making the outfits then went to the store to get more materials pays for them heads back home to her mini castle then gets started on dinner for her, Mal and Uma.


End file.
